Back To Dalton
by WillYouLoveMe
Summary: TRADUCTION- Blaine a quitté la Dalton Academy et les Warblers au début de l'année précédente et il a rejoins le Glee Club de McKinley, les aidant ainsi a gagner les sélections. Maintenant, la que la plupart des membres des Warblers et des New Directions sont partis pour l'université, Sebastian décide qu'il est temps pour Blaine de rejoindre les Warblers.
1. Prologue

**N/A:** Ok, alors je regardais l'épisode "Dynamic Duets" et cette idée est venue dans mon esprit et j'ai finit par l'écrire. S'il vous plaît, laissez moi votre avis et dites moi si vous pensez que je devrais continuer. Je vais probablement continuer de toute façon car j'ai des tas d'idées qui me viennent à l'esprit xD Cela ce passe en même temps que Dynamic Duets, donc Blaine et Kurt sont séparés.

C'est ma première fanfiction, ne me tuez pas.

Je n'ai pas Glee! Ca serait génial si je l'avait, mais je ne l'ai pas!

**N/T:** Ceci est une traduction autorisée de la fanfiction de Zeldaisawesome123 "Back to Dalton", vous pourrez retrouver la fiction originale ici (sans les espaces): s / 9030041 / 1 / Back - to - Dalton - Glee - Fanfiction

Comme ceci est une traduction, rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire.

* * *

PDV Blaine.

J'avais mal à la tête, j'ai essayé de passer mes mains sur mon front mais j'ai réalisé qu'elles étaient attachées dans mon dos, et que mes jambes étaient attachées aux pieds d'une chaise. J'espérais que c'était une blague et que Kurt jouait.

Je poussa un gémissement de douleur, mais il fut étouffé. J'ai alors réalisé qu'il y avait une sorte de tissu autour de ma bouche m'empêchant de parler.

Pourquoi Kurt ferait quelque chose comme ça?

J'ai doucement ouvert mes yeux. Ma vision était floue mais je pouvais dire qu'il faisait nuit, car il faisait sombre et quelques faisceaux lumineux provenant de la lune traversait le fenêtre.

Il faisait sombre, mais il ne faisait pas totalement noir. Je savais où j'étais. Dalton. Dans la salle de la chorale. Pourquoi Kurt voudrait m'amener ici?

Puis, j'ai entendu un rire qui me confirma que ce n'était pas Kurt. Je sentis une main se poser sur ma tête et s'emmêler dans mes cheveux non gélifiés. Mon interlocuteur plaça son autre main sur mon épaule.

"Bon retour à Dalton, Blaine Warbler" Dit Sebastian Smythe d'un ton amusé.


	2. Chapitre 1- Le kidnapping de Blaine

**N/A:** Ok, ceci est le premier chapitre. Il commence avant le prologue et c'est comment Blaine a été kidnappé.

Je n'ai rien de Glee. Certaines personnes possèdent Glee mais je n'en fait pas partie.

**N/T:** Etant donné que le prologue est court, je mets directement le premier chapitre!

* * *

_*Flashback*_

PDV Blaine

**McKinley High school.**

Alors, c'était la première réunion du club des Super Héros. J'étais vêtu de mon costume de Nightbird. J'adore ce costume, ma partie préférée est la cape, car LES CAPES SONT GÉNIALES Donc, nous faisons une sorte de tri dans les nouveaux membres. Mes camarades sont Asian Persuasion (Tina), the Blonde Chameleon (Sam), Tarantula Head (Joe) et Sweet and Spicy (Sugar). Aujourd'hui, nous avons 3 nouveaux membres qui nous rejoignent. Dr. Y (Artie), The Human Brain (Brittany) et Queen Bee (Becky). Je pense que le club sera un succès avec ces incroyables nouveaux membres.

A la moitié de la réunion, mon téléphone de Super Héros reçu un message. J'espérais que c'était pour notre première mission, mais c'était un message d'un numéro inconnu. Attendez une seconde, je connaissais ce numéro. C'était Kurt. Le message disait "Je veux te parler. Rejoins moi au Lima Bean à 22h, et viens seul. Réponds moi si tu peux venir" Curieux. Pourquoi Kurt voudrait-il me parler?

"Blaine, qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Il n'y a pas d'identités civiles ici Dr. Y, souviens toi, je suis Nightbird. C'était juste un message de mon opérateur pour me rappeler de renouveler mon forfait. En tout cas, bienvenue aux nouveaux membres. Nous espérons que vous vous plairez dans ce club et vous recevrez un message avec nos horaires de réunion."

* * *

Donc, je suis là. Il est 22h05. Je suis à l'extérieur du Lima Bean. Je suis venu tout de suite après ma douche et mes cheveux sont libérés de leur prison de gel. Il n'y a aucun signe de Kurt. Je n'ai reçu aucun autre message de sa part donc je décide juste d'attendre patiemment. J'entends des pas derrière moi. Je me retourne pour voir s'il s'agit de Kurt, mais au lieu de ça il y a un homme vêtu avec des vêtements sombres et une cagoule sur la tête.

"Euh...Bonjour?" Dis-je en tremblant, j'attends d'être salué en retour, mais au lieu de ça l'homme sort un pistolet et me frappe la tête avec, droit sur ma tempe. Je m'effondre immédiatement sur le sol et l'inconscience s'empare de moi.

_*Fin du flashback*_

* * *

PDV Sebastian 

**Dalton Academy**

Il était maintenant 1h du matin. Blaine était inconscient depuis 3h. Je l'ai mit dans ma voiture et je l'ai conduit ici immédiatement après l'avoir assommé. Son visage était MAGNIFIQUE! Je l'ai traîné ici et l'ai attaché à une chaise de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper.

J'ai envoyé un message à Hunter disant que tout était prêt et que j'attendais juste qu'il se réveille. Le plan d'Hunter était parfait. Il était parti à New York pour le week-end avec son père et il à repéré l'ex-petit-ami de Blainey. Il l'a suivi toute la journée à une distance sûre. Il a vu que lady-hummel avait bêtement laissé son téléphone sur son bureau, donc il l'a volé, puis à l'école la semaine dernière nous avons monté tout ce plan pour récupérer Blaine du côté vainqueur. Même s'il ne veut pas re-rejoindre les Warblers, il n'a pas le choix. Toute personne étant sexy doit être de notre côté.

Soudain, le bras de Blaine bougea. Il se réveillait! Je décida de garder mes distances pour l'instant. Je l'entends faire un peu de bruit. Son impuissance était adorable.

Je rigole et j'ai l'ai vu essayer de se libérer. Ca allait être amusant. J'ai ébouriffé ses cheveux puis j'ai plongé ma main dedans. C'était si doux et moelleux. Tout chez ce garçon est juste indescriptible! J'ai placé mon autre main sur son épaule et je me suis penché puis, je lui ai dit doucement dans son oreille.

"Bon retour à Dalton, Blaine Warbler!"


End file.
